


Na tle słońca

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, powinni za to zamykać, trzysta procent lukru w lukrze, tyle miłości w jednym tekście, uwaga na zgagę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: "Dzień jak co dzień. Dzień za dniem". Po męczącym sezonie Yuuri wciąż mieszka w Hasetsu i cieszy się zwykłym życiem okraszonym zwykłymi treningami z zwykłym trene... chciałoby się. Viktor wciąż jest obok i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty pozwalać Yuuriemu na nudę, szczególnie że ci dwaj świata poza sobą nie widzą.Kolejny fanfik okołoendingowy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaryavonDayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/gifts), [Shizuru_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuru_kun/gifts).



> Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za kolejny już fanfik, ale nieuchronnie zbliżający się koniec sezonu napędza mnie jak potrójna kawa bez mleka (śpieszmy się kochać trenerów, tak szybko odchodzą). A ja nie lubię kawy.
> 
> Dziękuję raz kolejny Daryi oraz Shizu za betę przez telefon. Dopiero dziś zrozumiałam, że odbywała się ona po 22, co zważywszy na częściowo... eee... intensywny charakter tekstu pasowała ta pora idealnie.
> 
> I do kolejnego~

***

Przez cienkie zasłony zaczynała przebijać pierwsza poświata nadchodzącego poranka. Niewielki pokój pogrążony był w szarawej ciemności, a na półtoraosobowym łóżku wyspa złożona z rozrzuconej kołdry oraz trudnej w oszacowaniu liczby kończyn poruszała się miarowym, spokojnym oddechem. Yuuri właśnie dryfował gdzieś na skraju snu i jawy. Chociaż myślami wciąż przebywał na istniejącym w jego wyobraźni lodowisku, w rzeczywistości znajdował się ciałem, które nie dawało się sterować tak, jak życzyłby sobie tego łyżwiarz. Był coraz bardziej spanikowany, bo w drugiej połowie czekały na niego jeszcze cztery skoki, a on już nie miał siły aby unieść choćby jedną nogę. I nic dziwnego - jego ruchy krępowała pościel i czyjeś ramię.

Mokry nos zaatakował wystającą za łóżko stopę. Viktor otworzył oczy i chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że to właśnie znać o sobie daje jego druga najważniejsza w życiu istota. Druga, bo... Kiedy obniżył wzrok, zobaczył, że Yuuri śpi, skulony i wtulony wraz z kawałkiem pościeli w jego objęciach. Co jakiś czas Japończyk poruszał się odrobinę, jakby właśnie wchodził w fazę płytkiego snu. Rozczochrana czupryna odsłaniała ładną brew, która teraz była zmarszczona pod wpływem zmartwień z sennego świata. Wolną prawą ręką Viktor uspokajająco pogłaskał mężczyznę po głowie, aż czoło wygładziło się, a niespokojne ruchy ustały.

Chciał dalej tulić Yuuriego, ale Makkachin ponownie smyrnął go nosem, sygnalizując o swojej obecności. Najwolniej jak tylko zdołał, Rosjanin zaczął podnosić się z łóżka, aby wyprowadzić na spacer ukochanego pupila. Wierzył, że ukochany człowiek poradzi sobie przez chwilę sam, zakopany w bezpiecznej kołdrze. Viktor nie docenił jednak jego instynktu samozachowawczego.

Ręka obejmująca łyżwiarza nagle gdzieś zniknęła, a w jej miejsce zawitał nieprzyjemny chłód. Yuuri zmusił się, aby sięgnąć dłonią w przestrzeń i pochwycić uciekający element swego pościelowego świata. Zamiast wymykającej się kończyny zdołał jednak dotknąć nagiego obojczyka mężczyzny. Był przyjemnie ciepły, tak przyjemnie, że Japończyk zastygł, z głową wtuloną w poduszkę i ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu.

\- Viktooor... Która godzina? - ziewnął, a kiedy otworzył zaspane i niedowidzące oczy, nie ujrzał wiele więcej niż szarość powoli nadchodzącego letniego poranka.

\- Pewnie za wczesna - przyznał Rosjanin. Nachylił się i w ramach przeprosin pocałował Yuuriego w czoło. - Śpij. To tylko Makkachin chce na spacer.

\- ...co?

\- Idę z Makkachinem na spacer - powtórzył, a potem pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy. - A co, chcesz pójść? Może obejrzymy wschód słońca?

Propozycja była tak nagła i tak kusząca, że śpiący mężczyzna niemal natychmiast otrzeźwiał.

\- Z tobą? - upewnił się. Japończyk wygrzebał się z łóżka i choć wciąż wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie, zdolność łączenia kropek na przestrzeni Yuuri-Viktor działała u niego już całkiem nieźle. - Tak!

Ożywiona odpowiedź sprawiła, że Rosjanin zaśmiał się, po czym zapalił stojącą na stoliku obok lampkę. Popatrzył ciepło na Yuuriego, który w pomiętej koszulce i z rozwichrzonymi włosami wpatrywał się wyczekująco w trenera tym swoim błyszczącym, nieco krótkowzrocznym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, nie ze mną. - Viktor pogłaskał czekającego przy łóżku psa. - Ze mną i z Makkachinem. To równoważny kompan wyprawy.

Yuuri również się uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął się na materacu i wytargał pudla za uszy, za co ten odwdzięczył się szorstkim lizem w policzek.

\- Wybacz. Chcę pójść z wami.

\- Pozwolimy mu? - Starszy mężczyzna zwrócił się do swojego pupila, a wtedy czworonóg położył się na przednich łapach i szczeknął krótko.

\- Hau!

\- Czyli postanowione.

\- Dzięki Makkachin - rzucił Yuuri, jeszcze raz głaskając pudla. - Jesteś fantastyczny.

\- A ja to co? - spytał obruszony Viktor.

Japończyk zastanowił się chwilę, a potem obrócił się na plecy i pokazał uniesiony kciuk.

\- W porządku.

\- Yuuri...

\- No dobrze, żartowałem - powiedział, pokazując jeszcze drugi kciuk. - Jesteś mocno w porządku.

Dowcip o tak wczesnym poranku dotknął Victora do żywego. Zwiesił głowę, ukrywając wzrok pod jasną grzywką.

\- Chyba jeszcze do końca się nie rozbudziłeś - stwierdził ponurym głosem Rosjanin. - Makkachin, daj mi jeszcze trzy minuty. Albo nie, wystarczą dwie.

Pochylił się nad Yuurim i odgarnął czarne włosy znad oczu, aby w pełni widzieć jego twarz. Przyciśnięty do materaca mężczyzna zamknął oczy, czekając na nieuniknione, ale Viktor postanowił nieco się podroczyć. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, aż niemal muskał swoimi ustami usta Yuuriego, a potem zamarł, łaskocząc go ciepłym oddechem. Po kilku sekundach Japończyk nie wytrzymał i odemknął powieki, aby zobaczyć dlaczego nic się nie dzieje, i wtedy Viktor zaatakował. Pocałował łapczywie, od razu przechodząc do sedna. Chciał pozbawić go tchu, zawrócić w głowie, żeby przyznał, kto tu jest najlepszy. Rosjanin nie przewidział jednego - że po zaczesaniu grzywki obudzi się w partnerze demon.

Yuuri objął wspierającego się na łokciach mężczyznę, głaskając go czule po nagich plecach, a potem nasilił pocałunek. Dotknął językiem warg Viktora. Raz, drugi. Dłonie przesunęły się przez łopatki w kierunku szyi, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. Zamiast być speszonym, napierał jeszcze bardziej, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co Viktor właśnie chciał osiągnąć. Nie chciał poddać się tak łatwo, nawet jeśli łyżwiarstwo nie było jedyną rzeczą, w której Rosjanin był mistrzem.

Cichy jęk niby przypadkiem wyrwał się z gardła Yuuriego, doprowadzając Viktora na skraj wytrzymałości. Ale jeśli spróbuje... nie, z tej ścieżki nie było już odwrotu. To nie był odpowiedni moment. Viktor zebrał się więc w sobie i zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy - przerwał pocałunek, po czym zbliżył do ucha mężczyzny.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał, a potem uniósł się nieco i uwodzicielsko uśmiechnął.

\- Jesteś... najlepszy... - wydyszał wreszcie Yuuri, załzawionymi oczami wpatrując się w ukochanego.

\- Boże, w końcu. - Viktor oparł głowę o materac.

Jeszcze chwila i musiałby prosić o czas. Rosnący potencjał Japończyka znalazł zastosowanie także w dziedzinie, której chyba nie do końca się spodziewał. Rosjanin parsknął cicho. Najlepsze było to, że wcale mu taki stan rzeczy nie przeszkadzał, choć jednocześnie szkoda byłoby, żeby słodka strona Yuuriego gdzieś niechcący przepadła. Dziś miał jednak idealną okazję, żeby o nią zadbać.

\- Niech będzie remis - zaproponował Viktor, kiedy spojrzał na zegarek w komórce. Podniósł się znad mężczyzny i ruszył się ubrać. - Miały być dwie minuty, a wytrzymałeś prawie trzy.

\- Rozproszyłeś mnie. - Yuuri uciekł wzrokiem w bok; ręką zasłonił zaczerwienione policzki.

"Zbyt słodki" pomyślał Viktor, naciągając spodnie. Potem chwycił jeszcze szarawą koszulkę na dłuższy rękaw i podszedł z powrotem do łóżka.

\- To nie była sztuczka. To sama prawda - odparł czule, kucając przy Yuurim. - Ale na razie to zostawmy. Wschód słońca nie będzie na nas czekał, więc pospiesz się i...

\- Ja też cię kocham.

Yuuri odsunął dłoń od twarzy, a potem wyciągnął palec wskazujący, by niepewnie dotknąć ust Viktora. Były ciepłe i wciąż nieco wilgotne od niedawnych pocałunków.

\- I kto tu gra nieczysto - powiedział Rosjanin, całując opuszek. - Potem. Słowo.

Początkowo Yuuri nadął nieco jeden policzek, zawiedziony swoją porażką, ale w końcu westchnął i zdobył się na łagodny uśmiech. Pogłaskał trenera po jasnej czuprynie, po czym zajął się wydostawaniem z pościeli, która zaplątała się wokół jego nóg w trakcie ostatniej utarczki. Viktor uznał to za znak do wycofania się z pokoju, zanim któremuś z nich znów przyjdzie ochota na wdawanie się w kolejne igraszki, dlatego z Makkachinem po cichu wyszli, dając drugiemu mężczyźnie chwilę prywatności.

Yuuri podszedł do szafy, gdzie zaczął szukać ubrań. Po założeniu wygodnych ciemnych spodni oraz białej koszulki sięgnął po okulary, które dla bezpieczeństwa odkładał ostatnio na biurko. Kiedy wyostrzył mu się wzrok, zgasił lampkę i rzucił okiem na okno, za którym wciąż panował szary błogostan. "Czy wspólne oglądanie wschodu słońca podpada już pod jakiś paragraf kiczu?" przeszło mu przez myśl, a potem zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem. Na pewno, sądząc po tym, że nie mógł przestać uśmiechać się głupkowato.

Państwo Katsuki powoli wykonywali swoje codzienne obowiązki, przygotowując gorące źródła dla gości: tatko dźwigał zakupy do spiżarni, a mama sprzątała i sprawdzała, czy niczego nie brakuje oraz czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Widok innych ludzi o takiej godzinie wprawiło ich w niemałe zdumienie, tym bardziej, że był to ich najpopularniejszy zagraniczny gość.

\- Państwo Katsuki. Dzień dobry - przywitał się w lekko łamanym japońskim Viktor, ukłonił lekko, po czym ruszył do drzwi. W przelocie wskazał na drepczącego obok jego boku Makkachina. - Idziemy na spacer.

\- Dzień dobry, dzień dobry. Rozumiem – odpowiedziała pani Hiroko, a potem uniosła brwi, kiedy spostrzegła również swojego rodzonego syna, pędzącego za wychodzącym trenerem. - O, Yuuri też? Tak wcześnie?

\- Dla inspiracji! - odpowiedział, obracając się na pięcie, i wyskoczył w ślad za Viktorem.

Na twarzy pana Katsuki wciąż malował się wyraz całkowitego zdumienia, jednak pani Katsuki uśmiechnęła się, kobiecą logiką rozumiejąc więcej niż jej mąż. Ich syn nigdy nie był tak zaangażowany i pełen energii jak przy łyżwiarskim idolu, a teraz również mentora i... pani Hiroko pokiwała głową, czyszcząc kontuar recepcji. Miło było mieć drugiego syna w rodzinie, szczególnie że starsza córka nie kwapiła się do zamążpójścia.

Yuuri złapał trenera w przedpokoju, gdzie mężczyzna zakładał buty.

\- Co tak wolno? - zagadnął Rosjanin, otwierając drzwi wejściowe.

\- To nie ja pierwszy się ociągałem. Zresztą, miałem wyjść z tobą w tym samym momencie? - Drugi z mężczyzn wymownie przewrócił oczami, kiedy naciągał swoje trampki. - Dziękuję, ale nie.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Viktor szedł w środku ich kolumny, a Yuuri z lewej. Makkachin natomiast równym tempem, odpowiednim do swego szacownego już wieku, kroczył po prawej stronie chichoczącego pana.

\- Pewnie nie zgadniesz, ale w tym domu to nie jest żadna tajemnica.

\- Pozory. Trzeba sprawiać pozory - wygłosił filozoficznie Yuuri, poprawiając okulary niczym szwarccharakter. - Kwestia przyzwoitości.

\- Japończycy są niesamowici - wesołkował dalej Viktor. - Niejednokrotnie występowałeś przed światową publicznością, pokazałeś wszem i wobec swoją seksowną stronę, pocałowałem cię na wizji, a ty nadal wierzysz w przyzwoitość. Yuuri, ucz mnie.

\- Na początek przez tydzień nazywaj mnie per "mistrzu". Potem się zastanowię.

Spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli wspólną salwą śmiechu. Zanim się uspokoili, dotarli już do schodów ciągnących się wzdłuż długiej plaży. Yuuri pierwszy zszedł na dół.

\- A tak całkiem serio to nie chcę, żeby się ze mnie nabijali - westchnął, skacząc po piasku. - Nie znasz się na tutejszych mamuśkach. Ciągle rzucają aluzjami i sprowadzają rozmowy na jeden temat. Że już nie wspomnę, że my tak jakby jesteśmy...

\- No jesteśmy. Twoja mama gadała ze mną na ten temat.

\- Co...?

Yuuri najpierw wlepił wzrok w Viktora, błagając w myślach, że się przesłyszał. Kiedy jednak Rosjanin wciąż promieniał niewinnością i totalnym niezrozumieniem sytuacji, mężczyzna zaśmiał się ponuro i odchylił głowę na bok.

\- Więc moja mama wzięła cię na tego typu rozmowę, tak? Ha. Haha. Super. Zawsze chciałem być wydziedziczony.

Po plecach Viktora przemknął zimny dreszcz.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że zrobiłem coś nieodpowiedniego?

\- To nie twoja wina. - Yuuri uniósł dłoń w geście przeprosin. - A teraz wybacz, idę poszukać odpowiednio dużej wydmy, żeby pod nią umrzeć.

Japończyk próbował właśnie w ekspresowym tempie się ulotnić, ale Viktor doskoczył do niego i chwycił za ramię, kiedy łyżwiarz już chciał odpełzać w dal.

\- Niee! Zostaw mnie! - jęczał, próbując się wyrwać do przodu; machał rękami jak oparzony. - Chcę się odrodzić jako krewetka! Rozwielitka! Albo ameba! Ameby nie mają płci, prawda? Prawda?!

\- Katsuki Yuuri! Przywołuję cię do porządku! - Viktor potrząsnął nim, ale nie dawało to spodziewanego efektu. - Straszysz Makkachina!

Pudel spojrzał niepewnie na pana. Wyskoki Yuuriego właściwie już na niego nie działały, ale jeśli sam argument o nich był skuteczny, to psina nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

Mężczyzna opadł grzecznie na kolana i zwiesił głowę.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Yuuri. - Gdy podopieczny uniósł głowę, Viktor spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - A teraz odpowiesz mi na dwa pytania. Po pierwsze, czy masz z tym jakiś problem, że jestem facetem?

\- Nie, proszę pana.

\- Dobrze. Po drugie: czy ja mam jakiś przeciwwskazania, że jesteś... a, to pytanie jest do mnie. - Viktor teatralnie się zastanowił. - Nie, nie mam.

Yuuri w napięciu czekał na dalsze kazanie, ale to nie nadeszło. Rosjanin nerwowo potargał się po włosach i zerknął ze współczuciem na Katsukiego.

\- Naprawdę masz problemy... - Mężczyzna westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Twojej mamie to nie przeszkadza. Sama mi o tym powiedziała. Znaczy, przynajmniej z tego co zrozumiałem.

\- ...e?

\- Przeczuwała już od konkursu w Chinach. Ech, Yuuri... Nic się nie zmienisz. - Viktor podał mu dłoń. - A teraz wstawaj, idziemy szukać tej twojej inspiracji do kolejnego programu.

Niepewny intencji trenera Japończyk pochwycił rękę i wstał, otrzepując kolana z przylepionego do nich wilgotnego piasku. Czyli co, to wszystko? I żyli długo i szczęśliwie? Yuuri był w małym szoku najnowszymi rodzinno-obyczajowymi rewelacjami, aż Viktor nie ścisnął go delikatnie za rękę, przywołując z powrotem na ziemię. Kiedy zobaczył łagodny wyraz twarzy Rosjanina, wreszcie do niego dotarło, że nie będzie żadnej apokalipsy, wydziedziczania ani dramatu w trzech aktach. Ot, dzień jak co dzień. Dzień po dniu…

W ciszy ruszyli dalej skrajem plaży, aż nie znaleźli się na wprost miejsca, gdzie zatoczka otwierała się na morze. Makkachin wciąż podążał u ich boku, zdradzając żywe zainteresowanie japońską scenerią, a szczególnie popiskującymi na niebie mewami. Zdążyli. Victor objął ramieniem Yuuriego, a ten oparł się policzkiem o jego przedramię.

\- Ładne - przyznał Rosjanin, wpatrując się w horyzont, gdy wstające słońce zabarwiło na lekki pomarańcz wodę oceanu.

W oddali powoli płynął kuter rybacki, cichym, przytłumionym warkotem uzupełniając szum fal. Yuuri na chwilę przymknął oczy i z zadowoleniem wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy budzącego się świata. Naprawdę miał pomysł na następny występ - chciał przełożyć na kroki życie w Hasetsu, tę łagodną nudę przeplataną harmonią oraz niepozornymi niespodziankami. Zamierzał pokazać widowni, że nawet zwykła wieprzowina przeradzająca się w księcia musi gdzieś zacząć. A zaczęła chyba w najmilszym miejscu, jakie mógł sprawić los.

\- Brakowało mi tego, kiedy mieszkałem w Detroit. Tam nie ma takiego - przez chwilę szukał słowa - spokoju.

\- Tak jakbyś ze mną miał go pod dostatkiem.

\- Prawda - zaśmiał się Yuuri. - Ale gdybym zawsze mógł się niepokoić tylko przez ciebie, to chyba nie byłoby takie złe. Tak myślę.

Viktor poczuł, jak strzała czułości przeszywa jego serce. Miał wielką ochotę ustanowić dzisiejszy dzień Dniem Yuuriego, bo ilość doświadczeń, jaką do tej pory mu zafundował, przerastała wszelkie oczekiwania. Rosjanin wyciągnął jeszcze drugą rękę i objął Japończyka dookoła, przytulając go do swojej piersi. Katsuki natomiast uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy, myśląc o programie oraz o miłym zapachu koszulki Viktora.

Tymczasem czworonóg jakby wyczuł zamiary pana i zupełnie niespodziewanie wyrwał się do przodu, aby zostawić go sam na sam z Yuurim. Niestety, psina nie pomyślała, ze zamiast ułatwić Viktorowi zadanie, tylko wytrąci go z romantycznej równowagi. Kiedy pudel z wesołym szczekiem oddalił się od przytulającej pary, właściciel przypomniał sobie, dlaczego właściwie tu przyszedł.

\- Makkachin!

Rosjanin wypuścił z objęć mężczyznę i zerwał się do biegu za pudlem, a zdezorientowany Yuuri, który przez chwilę nie wiedział, jaka jego jest w tym spacerze rola, pognał za Viktorem. Bo co innego miałby zrobić?

\- Yuuri, nie musisz za mną biec! To nie trening! - zawołał, kiedy tylko zauważył swój "ogon".

\- Chyba żartujesz! A kto cię pozbiera, kiedy zemdlejesz? - odkrzyknął Yuuri.

\- Żadne "kiedy"! I nawet nie "jeśli"! Przecież to nie ja dostałem dziś zadyszki! - Viktor wbił szpilę.

\- Jakiej zady... - zaczął Japończyk, a potem przypomniał sobie o dodatkowej pobudce. - Aaa! Ty padalcu! Jak w ogóle możesz mówić takie rzeczy, tak przy Makkachinie! Ja ci dam!

\- To żadna groźba!

Japończyk uniósł ręce w kierunku niebios i zaczął potrząsać nimi w irytacji.

\- Więc ci nie dam!

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy! - Viktor zmienił kierunek biegu i teraz ze śmiechem zmierzał Yuuriemu na spotkanie.

Zainteresowany hałasem Makkachin również zawrócił. Dwóch mężczyzn oraz pies gonili się bez ładu i składu, wyładowując całą zbędną energię. Viktor próbował znów pochwycić w ramiona Yuuriego, ale ten nie zamierzał… się poddawać, więc mężczyzna musiał zadowolić się wytarganiem uszu przeszczęśliwego czworonoga. Nawet kiedy stopa Rosjanina niechcący zapadła się w piasku i mężczyzna upadł, nie przestawał głaskać psa. Niesamowicie ukontentowany zainteresowaniem pana pudel polizał go serdecznie po podbródku, na co zarówno on jak i Yuuri zareagowali dalszym chichotem. Potem Makkachin odbiegł od powalonego Viktora, zrobił ostatnią, triumfalną rundkę, by wreszcie zatrzymać się jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Obrócił się i zaszczekał, czekając na to, aż dwójka ludzi pozbiera się nawzajem z ziemi, a potem wolnym krokiem do niego dotrze. Kiedy wreszcie się pojawili, pudel wyglądał jak wrodzona niewinność. Zaszczekał i radośnie zamerdał ogonem.

\- "Hau, widzicie? Na zewnątrz jest świetnie! Przez ten czas, w którym wy zajmowaliście się sobą, zdążyłbym pobiegać jeszcze ze dwa razy!" - odezwał się Rosjanin piszcząco, co najwyraźniej miało imitować głos pupila.

\- Udajesz Makkachina? - spytał Japończyk

\- "Nie udaję, hau!" - odpowiedział Viktor, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. - "To ja, Makkachin we własnej osobie!"

\- Ach, więc to tak... - Yuuri rzucił trenerowi kpiący uśmieszek, a potem kucnął, by mieć pysk pudla na wysokości oczu. - Więc? Co ci leży na serduchu, piesku?

\- "Strasznie ciężko jest wyciągnąć was na spacer! Nie rozumiem, co ludzie widzą w leżeniu w kojcach przez całe dnie." - psioczył za jego plecami coraz bardziej wczuwający się w rolę Rosjanin. - "A wy to już przekraczacie wszelkie normy, hau. Dlaczego mój pańcio się tobą zajmuje, co? Przecież nie jesteś nawet psem."

\- Trenuje mnie w łyżwiarstwie. To taki taniec na lodzie - próbował wyjaśnić łopatologicznie. - Uch, czy Makkachin w ogóle rozumie, co to jest lód?

Prawdziwa psina mlasnęła paszczą, a potem trąciła głaskającego go mężczyznę mokrym nosem.

\- "Trenuje, taaak? A co właściwie myślisz o moim pańciu?" - Viktor postanowił wykorzystać sytuację. - "Tylko pamiętaj, że nie oddam go pierwszemu lepszemu człowiekowi, hau".

\- Ej. To zabrzmiało jak tekst ojca wydającego swoją córkę za mąż - zauważył Yuuri.

\- "Więc?"

\- Nie dajesz za wygraną. No dobrze.

Wciąż odwrócony plecami do trenera Yuuri zaczął podrapywać Makkachina za uszami.

\- Twój pan jest dobrym człowiekiem i wspaniale jeździ na łyżwach. - Teraz głaskał czworonoga po grzbiecie. - Tak wspaniale, że inspiruje innych do walki. Jest zabawny, choć nieco zbyt bezpośredni. Szczególnie trudno za nim nadążyć, kiedy się rozochoci, ale najgorzej jest jak sobie popije. Rozbiera się gdzie popadnie i przy kim popadnie. No naprawdę, mam być wtedy zażenowany czy zazdrosny?

Rosjanin jęknął, niepewny, czy to wciąż są pochwały, czy litania przytyków.

\- Ale i tak nie umiem się na niego gniewać. To przez te jego ładne oczy i uroczy, niemal ciągle zaczerwieniony nos. Aż czasami martwię się, czy nie jest przeziębiony - ciągnął dalej Yuuri. - Kiedy stoję na lodowisku, a on jest za bandą, przewyższam go odrobinę. Wydaje się wtedy taki bezbronny, jednak to mija, kiedy mnie obejmuje. Ma takie szerokie ramiona...  Rozumiesz, prawda? Najcudowniejsze są wtedy, kiedy on kładzie się na kanapie, a ja wtulam w niego.

Teraz rozczulony trener zasłonił dłonią nos oraz policzki, czując, że się czerwieni.

\- I wiesz co, Makkachin? Baaardzo go kocham. Najbardziej na świecie. - zakończył wywód, przytulając się do psiego pyska. - To co? Pozwolisz mi się nim zaopiekować?

\- Pozwolę - odpowiedział Viktor swoim normalnym, choć nieco, ale tylko nieco wzruszonym głosem.

\- Głuuupek. Nie mówiłem do ciebie. - Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho.

Wstał i odwrócił się przodem do ukochanego. Teraz przyszła jego kolej, aby wyciągnąć rękę do Viktora; pogłaskał opuszkami po grzbiecie dłoni mężczyzny, a potem wsunął palce między jego i zacisnął chwyt.

\- Wracamy do domu czy idziemy na trening? - zapytał wreszcie Viktor, obdarzając mężczyznę pieszczotliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Na trening - uśmiechnął się Yuuri. – W końcu mam ci całą masę fantastycznych rzeczy do pokazania.


End file.
